a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan device of which the I/O terminal is connected by a modular method to reduce the possibility of wire trimming, and to provide the fan with a characteristic of linking multiple fans through a modular method.
b) Description of the Prior Art
When a heat dissipation device, such as a fan is installed, they are typically connected with electrical wires. The wiring becomes more complex when the number fans are added. Referring to conventional fans 100, 200 and 300 in FIG. 3, input end 101 of fan 100 is installed throughout the whole electric wires 102, which the top end of electric wire 102 is provided with input terminal 103; and an input end 201 of fan 200 is installed throughout the whole electric wires 202, for which the top end of electric wire 202 is provided with input terminal 203. The above-mentioned fans 100 and 200 are connected to the power supply by input terminals 103 and 203.
However, when the number of the above-mentioned fans 100, 200 and 300 are increased, the electric wires 102 and 202 will become more complicated. Further, the electric wires 102 and 202 can only be installed successfully after neatly integrating all wires. Therefore, the installation will become difficult and more time consuming. Besides, the above-mentioned fans 100, 200 and 300 do not have the functionality of linked modular connection.